boyrexmacarayafandomcom-20200215-history
Troygamer199 awesome's Intro History
OK, so this is it, Troy! Your channel is featured here! Wanna check out his channel? Background troygamer199 awesome ''(formerly known as ''Carmen Benitez) is a channel founded on 1 Jan 2016 by Carmen Benitez (mother of Troy Demecillo), however, owned now by the son. They did not upload a video until 29 Jul 2016. They uploaded various gaming videos like Shadow Fight 2, slither.io, Squad Strike 2, Pixel Gun 3D, and Roblox. On some day of October, A Boyrex Macaraya Production 'asked this company if they needed an intro, and said yes. Their first intro is featured on a ''Pixel Gun 3D gaming video called Pixelgun3d|remaked. 1st intro (October 9, 2016) '''Intro On a black background, we see 3 "lightning" appear at the left side, middle, and right, respectively. They disappear after, and they appear respectively again. After they disappear, we see the word "Troy" in red Palace Script MT appear letter by letter, and when the word is complete, the 3 "lightning" appear respectively again, along with the word shrinking horizontally. At the midway of the word shrinking, the 3 "lightning" appear again respectively for the last time. After they disappear, we leave four and a half seconds, and after, an explosion occurs. We then leave two and a half seconds after the explosion. Trivia * This intro was designed by A Boyrex Macaraya Production. * The resolution of the intro depends on the resolution of the actual video. FX/SFX Particle effects and text animation (mostly the former) done in Anime Studio Pro 11. Cheesy Factor The intro shouldn't be mostly in portrait! They should find a way to make their actual video and this intro in landscape the next time they release a new video, but this is excusable as most of their videos are in portrait. Music/Sounds The song Perfect by One Direction, with the lines "But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms", "And if you like having secret little rendezvous", "If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do" (pauses for a while), and "Baby I'm perfect" (plays after the explosion) and sounds correlating to the sequences shown (lightning and explosion sounds). Availability Only seen on Pixelgun3d|remaked. Scare Factor NONE, unless you're caught off guard by the music. Increased to MINIMAL for those who are a little bit crept out by the explosion. 2nd intro (January 2, 2017) 'Intro' On a white background, we see two black lines forming an X at the center. The X then fuses itself to form one horizontal line, then the line splits to form two parallel lines. The text "TROYGAMER199" in a plain font fades in and appears between the parallel lines, while the lines position themselves to fit the text. The lines then partially shrink, then we leave 2 seconds. The lines then completely shrink, and then the text fades out. 'Trivia' This is actually an intro template from InShot, a mobile editing app. 'FX/SFX' Plain intro template from InShot. 'Music/Sounds' None. 'Availability' First seen on My intro to show their new intro, but was never used on any video from their channel. 'Scare Factor' NONE. troyawesome.png|1st intro (October 9, 2016-) troygif.gif|1st intro (October 9, 2016-) (GIF format) Snapshot 1 (2-24-2018 10-29 AM).png|2nd intro (January 2, 2017-) Snapshot 1 (2-24-2018 10-29 AM).gif|2nd intro (January 2, 2017-) (GIF format) |undefined|link=undefined Visit my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMazJcecAXiwbMB72niXoAA Category:Logo History series